The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea, botanically known as Hydrangea L. macrophylla and further known by the varietal name ‘JON01’. The plant is used primarily as an ornamental. The variety ‘JON01’ has been asexually reproduced by cuttings. The novel flower color was consistent through several generations, and plants remain true to type after multiple generations through asexual reproduction via cuttings. The new variety is a sport mutation of the variety ‘Taube’, discovered in the summer of 2001 by the breeder Jos de Jong in the breeder's nursery, Gebr. De Jong Handelskwekerijen BV in Boskoop, The Netherlands. The parental cultivar is sold under the Breeder's reference name “Taube.”